Balançoire
by Serene Fairy
Summary: La balançoire faisait partie de beaucoup de souvenirs heureux de l'enfance de Nanami Shizuka et Toujou Hidetora. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle ferait partie d'un autre encore. Toujou x Shizuka, une traduction de ma histoire anglaise "Swing Set"


**Salut ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS en français, et c'est une traduction de mon OS en anglais "Swing Set". Je suis folle des amis d'enfance qui évoluent en amoureux et j'adore le Toujou x Shizuka :) ! Aussi, merci beaucoup à Vagabonde d'être ma beta-reader ! Tu es la meilleure !**

 **Beelzebub appartient à Ryuuhei Tamura, pas à moi.**

* * *

 **Balançoire**

La neige tombait du ciel étoilé, se recouvrant d'une couverture pelucheuse et blanche. La ville d'Ishiyama était animée et joyeuse avec ces familles et leurs gamins sortis pour faire leurs achats, des couples en rendez-vous romantiques et des amis traînant ensemble, appréciant la compagnie des uns et des autres.

Néanmoins, au parc non loin de là, tout était silencieux et serein. La neige sur le terrain était vierge à part à l'emplacement de quelques empreintes. Ces empreintes menaient à une balançoire où une belle jeune femme s'assit seule. Elle portait un manteau rose pâle, des collants noirs sous une robe blanche en laine, des bottes et un béret marrons.

Nanami Shizuka, la beauté de St. Ishiyama, était assise sur la balançoire et admirait la vue autour d'elle, appréciant la tranquillité. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir une soirée calme dans le parc vide, loin de ses gamins de frères et loin du lycée. Ses cheveux blond vénitien flottaient à sa taille et les flocons de neige étaient visible dans sa longue chevelure. Elle se tenait aux chaînes de la balançoire avec ses mains, se balançant un peu.

\- Ah, si seulement il était ici..., murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Dès qu'elle dit ça, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige. Shizuka leva les yeux et fut prise à la fois par la surprise et la joie quand elle vit une personne avec des cheveux d'un rouge fougueux marcher à travers le parc, portant un chapeau gris et un manteau bleu marine. C'était Toujou Hidetora, son ami d'enfance et béguin. Souriant aussitôt, elle le salua de la main.

\- Tora !, l'appela-t-elle.

L'ex-général d'Ishiyama leva les yeux et vit Shizuka assise sur la balançoire. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Hé, Shizuka, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la balançoire à côté d'elle. Quoi de neuf ?

Shizuka sourit gaiement.

\- De retour d'un autre travail ?, demanda-t-elle. Où c'est cette fois ?

\- Un café de majordomes tout proche, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ?

\- Mes frères m'en faisaient encore baver, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Toujou rit.

\- Ouais, tes frères sont pénibles, fit-il en souriant, se rappelant à quel point ils se conduisaient mal.

Un sourire pensif apparut sur le visage de Shizuka.

\- Tora… tu te souviens de cet endroit ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

En effet, cette balançoire était un endroit spécial pour elle parce que c'était là où Toujou et elle jouaient toujours ensemble depuis leur enfance.

Toujou sourit.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il. Je m'souviendrai toujours d'cet endroit. C'était là où j'te poussais sur la balançoire pour la première fois quand on avait sept ans.

Les yeux de Shizuka se brouilla un tout petit peu alors qu'elle se rappelait ce souvenir.

\- Tu me poussais tellement haut que je croyais que je volais, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais continuer de me balancer pour toujours.

\- On l'a fait, se souvint Toujou. Enfin, pas pour toujours. On l'a fait jusqu'à ce que tes parents viennent nous chercher parce qu'on n'était pas encore rentrés après un long moment.

Il sourit.

\- Tu te souviens du temps où j't'avais poussée trop fort et que tu étais tombée quand on avait huit ans ?

La femme chevalier rit.

\- Ouais, et même si je m'étais seulement écorchée les genoux, tu t'excusais sans cesse et soignais mes blessures, gloussa-t-elle. Et depuis, tu es toujours gentil avec moi.

Ils rirent avec bienveillance. Puis, c'était au tour de Shizuka de se rappeler un souvenir :

\- Te souviens-tu de la fois où nous avons essayé de nous balancer debout ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Et qu'on se soit presque tués ?, dit Toujou. Ouais, c'était une sacrée frayeur.

\- Je pensais que j'allais mourir, en vrai !, fit Shizuka en riant.

Toujou sentit son visage rougir quand il entendit son rire. C'était l'une des petites choses qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Son rire était doux et tranquille, comme de la musique. En réalité, elle riait de différentes façons. Parfois, c'était un petit rire doux, parfois un fou rire, et parfois, c'était un rire aimable et élégant.

Il sourit encore, un peu penaud.

\- Tu te souviens quand on avait neuf ans et que j'me suis bagarré pour la première fois ici ?, demanda-t-il.

Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Des types embêtaient Shizuka en l'insultant et en lui jetant des pierres. Il avait eu du mal à battre ces voyous mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait fait à leur chef.

Shizuka vit le sourire triste sur le visage de Toujou et se souvint à quel point ça l'avait secoué. Elle savait qu'il détestait quand on l'embêtait.

\- Ouais. T'as failli perdre, non ?, dit-elle gentiment.

Le regard de Toujou avait été meurtrier quand il les avait vu. Elle avait dû le supplier de s'arrêter quand il était devenu trop violent. Après ça, il avait marché avec elle jusqu'à sa maison et prit soin de ses blessures. Il était même resté dormir.

Puis, un autre souvenir lui revint, dessinant un sourire sur son visage.

\- Te souviens-tu quand nous avions treize ans et que j'avais participé à une de tes bagarres ?, demanda-t-elle.

Toujou avait un grand sourire.

\- Carrément !, fit-il en riant. Tu avais quasiment mis KO un des mecs avec ton sac alors qu'il était sur le point de m'attaquer par derrière ! C'était trop cool, Shizuka !

Shizuka gloussa, sentit son cœur battre follement comme celui d'une lycéenne amoureuse quand elle vit Toujou sourire comme ça. Le sourire de Toujou était probablement la chose la plus adorable chez lui. Pas son sourire méchant et sanguinaire qui faisait détaler les délinquants comme des lapins. Non, c'était son sourire heureux et innocent qu'il avait quand il voyait quelque chose de mignon ou quand il s'amusait en dehors des bastons. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Toujou l'admirait silencieusement alors qu'elle tendit la paume pour attraper au vol les flocons de neige. Oui, c'était Nanami Shizuka, son amie d'enfance. Elle était la grâce, la beauté, la perfection même. Elle était la belle à sa bête. Ouais, même pour lui, c'était ringard, mais c'était vrai. Shizuka était la belle qui avait apprivoisé la bête en lui, qui l'aidait à voir en-dehors des bagarres. Sa beauté ne passait pas inaperçue vu qu'elle était convoitée par les autres. Mais personne ne la connaissait comme il la connaissait.

Il savait qu'elle était sa confiserie favorite, il savait qu'elle voulait toujours un lapin comme animal de compagnie, qu'elle aimait les pêches et le gâteau aux fraises. À son anniversaire, il lui avait donné un lapin, un gâteau aux fraises, quelques pêches, et sa confiserie préféré: le mochi glacé. Il savait ce qui la faisait sourire, la rendait heureuse, ce qui l'excitait. S'il y avait un concours pour savoir qui connaissait le mieux Shizuka, Toujou savait qu'il gagnerait immédiatement.

Shizuka remarqua que Toujou l'observait avec un petit sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Toujou était rarement doux, venant d'un lycée de délinquants qui désiraient le pouvoir et de sang. Il était différent des autres délinquants. Oui, c'était une sacrée brute, mais il était plus humain qu'eux. Il était une bête, mais il pouvait être dompté et devenir doux comme un agneau.

Toujou n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus brillante, mais elle le connaissait autant qu'il la connaissait. Elle savait qu'il aimait les combats et se jeter dans des bagarres. Mais il était un employé appliqué qui était dévoué à ses jobs, qui voulait avoir un bon job et vivre une belle vie. Elle savait qu'il avait une tendresse particulière pour les mignons petits animaux, qu'il voulait adopter chaque chaton et chaque chiot errant dans les rues. Elle savait qu'il aimait les enfants et les bébés, qu'il avait encore le nounours qu'elle lui avait donné pour ses huit ans, qu'il aimait les ramen et la construction…

Elle pouvait continuer encore et encore, mais en fin de compte, personne d'autre ne connaissait son Tora aussi bien qu'elle… attends, son Tora?

\- Oi, Shizuka…

La voix de Toujou, qui était plutôt douce, la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle leva les yeux et le vit lui sourire gentiment.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés ici ?

Les yeux de Shizuka s'écarquillèrent sous le choc pendant que son visage rougissait.

\- Quoi ? Nous… Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés ici !, balbutia-t-elle.

Toujou lui sourit simplement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se pencha vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser sincère et doux.

Shizuka était abasourdie par le geste soudain, ses yeux s'élargissant sous la surprise. Néanmoins, elle lui rendit son baiser, se rapprochant de lui et enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Toujou enroula ses bras autour de sa taille , toujours en l'embrassant doucement. Il avait toujours été doux avec elle, et cela ne changerait jamais. Même si la majorité de ses contacts physiques avaient pour but d'infliger de la douleur aux autres, il la tenait doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux rougissaient. Toujou reprit son calme et lui sourit.

\- Maintenant si, la taquina-t-il avant de lui donner un bisou sur le nez.

Shizuka rit et l'enlaça, lui donnant un bisou sur les lèvres. Il l'enlaça à son tour, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi heureux avant. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il avait eu peur de lui dire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus peur. Il était sa Bête, et elle était sa Belle.

La balançoire faisait partie de beaucoup de souvenirs heureux de l'enfance de Toujou Hidetora et Nanami Shizuka. Et maintenant, pendant que les amis d'enfance, non, les amoureux, quittaient le parc, la balançoire avait aussi le souvenir de cette nuit d'hiver.


End file.
